robloxfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Modül:Did you know
local make_wrapper_function = require('Module:Utils').make_wrapper_function local p = {} math.randomseed(mw.site.stats.edits + mw.site.stats.pages + os.time() + math.floor(os.clock() * 1000000000)) p.items = { 'Roblox için düşünülen en eski isimlerden birinin Dynablox olduğunu mu? Dynablox, dynablox.com ve roblox.com arasındaki kısa süre nedeniyle "eski Roblox" olarak değerlendirilmemelidir. dynablox.com şu anda roblox.com sitesine yönlendiriyor.'; "Roblox Lua'nın eski bir sürümünü kullanıyor mu?"; "2009'dan 2013'e kadar, Roblox forumlarında, oyuncuların kendilerini Roblox topluluğuna davet etmelerine izin veren “Merhaba, ben yeniyim” adlı bir alt forum vardı?"; "2007 yılında, Roblox ayakkabı üretmeye çalıştı, ancak işe yaramadı ve hiç uygulanmadı?"; "2006'da, Roblox çevrimiçi çok oyunculu yeteneklerine sahip değil mi?"; "Toolblox ilk modeli Top 4x4x4 yarattı?"; "Cezza321, Roblox Assault Team'nın yaratıcısı?"; "builderman'in orijinal adı BuilderMan?"; "Ultimate Paintball 2 milyon ziyarete ulaşan ilk yeriydi?"; "Place] 11 Ağustos 2011'de resmen tanıtıldı?"; "Roblox'u tanıtmak için kullanıcıların günlük bilet almalarına izin veren bir büyükelçi programı olduğu için?"; "ilk kullanıcının kullanıcı adı ?"; "gömlekler ve pantolonlar Nisan 2008’e kadar uygulanmadı?"; "Shedletsky, tüm kullanıcılar kullanıcı adlarını değiştirmek için Robux kullanıcısını harcamak için kullanıcı adını değiştiren birkaç kişiden biriydi? Adını Telamon dan Shedletsky ye değiştirdi."; "miked, bir milyon yer ziyareti gerçekleştiren ilk kullanıcıydı?"; "1dev2'nin yeri [to the Town of Robloxia|Welcome to the Town of Robloxia, 10 milyon ziyaret eden ilk yeriydi?"; "stickmasterluke toplamda 10 milyon yer ziyareti toplayan ilk oyuncusuydu?"; "stickmasterluke'un işe alım anında Roblox için çalışmış en genç yönetici olduğunu?"; "gruplar] ilk olarak Temmuz 2009'da tanıtıldı?"; "Robux'dan önce, Roblox puan ana para birimi idi ve bunları mini oyunlardan aldınıyordu?"; "saç, vücut parçaları, şapkalar, yüzler, gömlekler ve teçhizat Mart 2007'deki blog yazısında belirtilmişti?"; "gooblox.com, Roblox'a yol açan bir alandır ve bir Nisan Şakası şakasında bahsetti mi?"; "2007 yılında Domino Rally Building Contest olduğunu?"; "yorumlar, Parıltılar ve e-posta doğrulaması, 2 Nisan 2008 tarihinde aynı gün eklendi?"; "son kafalar Şubat 2009’da yayınlandı?"; "that there were, as of December 15, 2012, six items that were only available to users who are 13 years or older, all of which are ranged gears that are realistic firearms and five of which were actual World War II-era weapons?"; "that there were sound files from the popular 2007 first person shooter Team Fortress 2 uploaded into Roblox that are still used today? All of these sounds were uploaded in 2009 by Clockwork before the ability for users to upload their own sound clips was removed. There are no sounds uploaded into Roblox from newer weapons."; "that if a game breaks the Roblox Terms And Conditions, it is not deleted, but instead put Under Review?"; "that on May 21, 2016, Roblox added the option to remove banned people from your friends list?"; "that before June 9, 2016, you were not able to create meshes, except via exploits?"; "that a bug on August 8, 2016 made it so no one could get to the site for a short period of time?"; "that animation packs were released on January 19, 2017, allowing users to customize how they move with R15?"; "that DrTrayBlox is the first user to reach one million friend requests?"; "that a Roblox-owned account named Games created an uncopylocked game known as ROBLOX Battle?"; "that the game Jailbreak, made by asimo3089 and badcc, achieved more concurrent players than the Easter Egg Hunt 2017?"; "that the ROBLOX High School: Fan Club by Cindering was the first group to reach one million and two million members?"; 'that after July 13, 2018, users under the age of 13 could not play experimental games?'; "that The Crimson Katana Game pass from the game Sword Fighting Tournament was the highest-grossing game pass within a week of game passes being launched?"; "that the first patent that Roblox claimed was on May 11, 2005?"; "that Builders Club was released publicly on August 16, 2007?"; "that ForceFields were introduced on December 21, 2007, as a way to prevent spawnkilling?"; "that on April 1, 2009, Roblox gave away Purple Mystery Boxes for free to users, which had changed forms multiple times and ultimately revealed the Rubber Duckie item?"; "that the only Egg Hunt to be held twice in the same year is Eggstravaganza 2010 because of server issues?"; "that Roblox cards were first introduced in September 2010?"; "that the first sale for catalog items was the Black Friday 2010 sale?"; "that the Roblox blog was originally known as the Roblox Developers' Journal?"; "that the Trade System was introduced in 2012?"; "that Roblox's original physics engine, which was coded entirely by David Baszucki and in use from 2005—2018, was fully replaced in early 2019?"; "that the rating feature for games was first proposed in late 2006 and was not implemented until mid-2013?"; "that Poker_Man29 is the first user to achieve 10,000 Knockouts?"; "that most of the games under the builderman account were originally community submissions from Builderman's Place Design Contest?"; "that the Blockhead Baseball Cap and the Tiny Top Hat were the first hats created specifically for different head shapes?"; "that Roblox used to have a Builders Club Loyalty Program, which would give extra daily Robux to users that had Builders Club for longer periods of time?"; "that Roblox has support for Virtual Reality?"; "that most hats created before late 2008 use the Accoutrement class instead of the Accessory class?"; "that the Brown Cowboy Hat is the oldest item in the Western genre?"; "that Roblox's first TV commercial was created and aired in 2011?"; "that the first toy that Roblox released was a simple building block set?"; "that you could not follow a friend into a game they were playing until in 2011?"; "that gender options for creating a new account were implemented in 2011?"; "that custom thumbnails for games were first implemented in 2012?"; "that the first Roblox Studio template was a Capture the Flag map?"; "that Roblox originally required the ROBLOX Browser installed on a computer to play any games on the platform, and that, by 2011, it was no longer required and was subsequently removed in 2012?"; "that the first BLOXcast was streamed in December 2013?"; "that the chat color you get when you sign up is not random, and that it is given based on a mathematical equation?"; "that the chat messages that appear over avatars was introduced in November 2009?"; "that the first sponsored event on Roblox was Zeke and Luther?"; "that beams were added into Roblox Studio but were not enabled for use until 12 days later, on November 20, 2017?"; "that users in the Roblox Video Stars program receive a star next to their name on the in-game player list?"; "that Shedletsky is one of the only users to have a custom icon–an Epic Face–next to their username on the in-game player list?"; "that there was no Egg hunts in 2007, 2009, and 2011?"; "that during the Tixapalooza event, ROBLOX uploaded the Tix Domino Crown for Free by mistake? Soon after, they re-uploaded the Brown Tix Top Hat over it and separately uploaded the Tix Domino Crown for the correct price of 2 million Tickets."; 'that on April 1, 2019, an article promoting the "Robox" gaming console was posted on the Roblox blog as an April Fools Day joke?'; "that on April 1, 2014, Roblox announced that all players would be forced to play as a cat in all games? To accompany this, the Games team published a fake Egg Hunt 2014 game, which had a thumbnail that made fun of games with clickbait thumbnails."; "that a literal red herring existed on every map in the 2018 Egg Hunt, with the intention of misleading players from the real clues of the Ready Player One event?"; "that all of the games that took part in the Ready Player One event uploaded seemingly innocent badges that did not hint at them being part of the Ready Player One event? After the event officially started, all of the badges had their incorrect information replaced with the correct information related to Ready Player One."; "that the Domino Rally Building Contest used place visits as a way for players to vote on entries, causing many competitors to constantly join their own entry to increase their vote? This was the first and last time that place visits were used as a voting system for an event."; "that the Wanwood Antlers is the first Antlers and Wanwood item to be released into the catalog?"; "that Roblox was launched in 2006 with no user animations on purpose? Once they implemented the first walking, jumping, and climbing animations to avatars a few months later, the community at the time criticized Roblox and a few had claimed that they would quit Roblox."; "that Roblox has reused pre-existing Accessories as Roblox card items?"; "that the first real-life Roblox convention was ROBLOX Rally 2011?"; "that the Riptide gear is the only sponsored item to have become limited?"; "that the longest running promotional code is for The Bird Says____.?"; "that the Plunderer's Pendant is the first item to have a Builders Club requirement in order to purchase?"; "that the first public demonstration of Roblox's mobile app was shown on January 14, 2012?"; "that old terrain was deprecated on August 25, 2016, and was fully removed on January 1, 2017?"; "that one of Roblox's test sites was accessed by an unauthorized user, which caused Roblox to introduce the option for users to enable two-step authentication shortly after?"; "that the first themes on the Roblox website was introduced on October 30, 2009?"; "that to promote the release of dynamic lighting, Roblox held an event on the games page to promote games with dynamic lighting by putting white bars on the sides of the page?"; "that the first limited and limited unique item to be released into the catalog is the Green Bow Tie?"; 'that during the first and second "The Next Level" livestreams, Shedletsky offered a 20,000 Robux prize (originally 10,000 Robux) for the first person to record or livestream any evidence of a weird occurance in Apocalypse Rising?'; "that the only item to have every genre (except for the Building genre) is Santa for All Seasons?"; "that one of the first employees to work for Roblox was Shedletsky, who was known as Telamon at the time?"; "that Roblox has patented the catalog?"; "that in order to obtain The Last Egg of 2012 egg, players had to obtain the rest of the eggs in the Roblox Easter Egg Hunt 2012?"; "that there were exploited servers during the final days of the Roblox Easter Egg Hunt 2012 which would give players all of the eggs in that egg hunt?"; "that, as of June 1, 2019, the most expensive non-limited item on the catalog is the Violet Valkyrie?"; "that when the Valkyrie Helm was first released onto the catalog, a portion of the community believed it was a prize from the event, Builderman's Place Design Contest?"; "that when the ability for users to change their username was first implemented, a bug prevented people from posting on the forums for 24 hours?"; "that lifetime Builders Club will only last for just over 100 years?"; "that the first heads were released on February 1, 2009?"; "that in 2012 the most visited game on Roblox was Base Wars: The Land by D8Dev, with 15,189,409 total place visits?"; "that the first game to reach 20 and 30 million place visits is Base Wars by D8Dev?"; "that the best-selling gear of 2012 was the Body Swap Potion, with 26,321 copies sold?"; "that the best-selling item of 2012 was Ostrichsized Winter Scarf, with 22,673 copies sold?"; "that in 2012, John Shedletsky began documenting a one-week trading challenge and experiment on the Roblox blog, where he created the account SuperTrader?"; 'that the game Welcome to ROBLOX Building was originally called "ROBLOX Blazing Man"?'; "that within five months of release, the Valkyrie Helm was only purchased two times?"; "that Dynamic lighting had been considered as far back as 2007? It was first implemented in 2013."; "that the Sparkle Time Fedora originally came out of the Glittering Gold Gift of Fame?"; "that the Evil Alien Genius was given to the top 500 finalists of the BLOXtober Costume Contest?"; 'that the DIY variant of the Deadly Dark Dominus was created before the "real" version of the hat?'; "that the Golden Football Helmet of Participation, the Trophy of Wheeled Participation 2014, and the Trophy or Participation 2016 all replaced multiple items from various sponsored events on June 25, 2019?"; 'that the Frozen Gift of All That Ice was given to users that wrote the word "Ice" anywhere on the forums before December 18, 2009?'; "that the Gift of the Dominator opened to reveal the Dominus Messor?"; 'that all users who owned a prime number serial of a limited unique item received the Gift of Prime Nexus, which opened to reveal the item "Your Head, a Marshmallow Floating in Hot Chocolate"?'; "that qa was an early testing account used by David Baszucki and Erik Cassel?"; "that on August 2, 2019, it was announced on the Roblox blog that Roblox hit 100 million monthly users worldwide?"; "that the Kleos Aphthiton was originally given to the top competitors of the Roblox Grand Melee tournament, which took place in 2007?"; 'that the first Roblox "Lets Play" series on YouTube was published by Dayren in 2012, called Roblox Game Commentary?' } function p.random_item() return p.itemsmath.random(#p.items) end function p._random_items(args) local num = tonumber(args1) local set, items = {}, {} for _ = 1, num do setp.random_item() = true end for item in next, set do table.insert(items, item) end return items end p.random_items = make_wrapper_function(p._random_items) function p._list_random_items(args) return '* ' .. table.concat(p._random_items(args), '\n* ') end p.list_random_items = make_wrapper_function(p._list_random_items,true) return p